Warrior
by JamesSaysHi
Summary: She was kidnapped. Raped. Beaten. She thought things couldn't be any worse, boy was she wrong. One-shot.


Her hands had gone numb. The pain that was caused by the rope tied tightly and firmly around her wrists had began to fade out. She had accepted that she was going to die here.

She was filthy. Her hair oily, unwashed. Her skin unbathed. The cruel, disgusting man had forced her to go to the bathroom on herself. He even did nothing about her period. Blood, urine, and feces covered her legs. That's how he liked it.

_I wish I never had stormed out of my house, _she thought, _I wish we never had that stupid fucking fight. I wish I was home. _Although she knew she was never going home, she still held on to some tiny bit of hope that the man that had abducted her from walking down the sidewalk, raped, beaten, and humiliated her would let her at least see her mom one last time before...she didn't even want to think about it.

She heard footsteps. Out of the door frame of the dark bedroom she was in, came the disgusting creature that had attacked her. He wore a wrickled, stained wife-beater, dirty acid washed jeans, with combat boots. His hair and beard were unkept and uncut. He was morbidly obese. He never showered. Disgusting man.

He smiled, showing his blackened, rotten teeth. "Guess what time it is?" he said, his voice raspy.

All she could do was close her eyes, hoping it would be over quickly. That's all she ever did. He got down on his knees, and crawled to her, a sadistic smile on his face the whole time. She lay there, helpless. Tears slid down her face. Suddenly, the house shook.

Lamps and other furniture rattled furiously, dust fell down from the ceiling. "What in God's name..." he exclaimed. He stood to his feet.

The lights began flickering. The room went from bitch black, to light. Black, light. Black, light. Black. He felt his way to the dresser, where he pulled out a flashlight. He shone it around the room. Nothing. He shone it to the window. What was staring back at him had him frozen in fear. Behind the window was a creature, many legs, eyes red like blood. Glowing.

The woman rolled over, seeing the terrifying beast, and began screaming.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" the man yelled. _**CRASH.**_

The creature busted through the window and latched on to the man and sunk its teeth into him, tearing him apart.

The woman screamed, struggling to get free of the ropes that bound her wrists.

Her skin began to tear as she slowly but surely freed her hands. She ran out of the room, and tried to find her way to the front door.

She heard the creature screech, and out it flew from the room, now after her.

Screaming, she frantically searched for the front door.

As she ran, she noticed the large home was like a maze, most rooms were connected to each other. She found herself in the kitchen. The creature crashed through the walls, now standing right in front of her. It lunged, but quickly, she dodged and it crashed into the cabinet. It still continued after her, seemingly unphased and relentless. She ran through a long corridor.

Finally, the living room. She stopped and looked around, picking up a small table, and threw it at the creature that was closely tailing her. The creature and table collided and they both fell to the floor.

She ran through the front door of the home, closing it shut behind her. Her breathing was heavy. She was shaking violently.

She looked around, hearing loud noises, gun shots, and screams. She sees a large building start to crumble, and finally collapse, revealing the largest, scariest thing shes ever seen. She instantly knew, that thing that attacked her was just the baby, and she was now staring at momma.

She stared in awe as the monster lifted up its arm and violently hit a building, the large debris flying through the air. Snapping out of her shocked state, she realized it was flying right towards her.

She let out a scream, and quickly jumped of the the way. The pile of glass, metal, and concrete landing on top of the house, destroying it.

She cried, and crawled through the grass, looking for someone-anyone. Her legs were weak, but she knew she needed to stand. She wanted to give up, and just lay there. Just let whatever that thing is kill her, but she was a fighter. She was a survivor. She was strong. After all she had been through the past two weeks, she couldn't give up now. Emerging from the distance, she saw a large number of the baby creatures running towards her.

As she pulled herself up with determination, she clenched her teeth and balled her fists. Laying next to her, was a large metal pole that had come from the debris of the building. She clenched in and took a deep breath. She was going to live, and if not, she was going to go out fighting. She was a warrior.


End file.
